Midnight Touch
by Shakespeare's Symphony
Summary: When Ciel wakes up from a rather unusual dream Sebastian comes to help him calm down. (First story so please leave comments and suggestions on how to improve my writing. Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

They walked down the hallway of the Phantomhive mansion. Only the flame of a single candle lit the way for them. When they finally got to the room Sebastian opened the door for his young master and silently locked it as he walked in behind him. Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian kneeled before him. He started undressing him, per there usual routine. Sebastian put Ciel's night shirt on him and went to put his underwear on.

"Leave it off." Ciel said demandingly.

"I'm to hot to wear it tonight."

Ciel had a hint of a smirk as he said it. Sebastian stared at him expressionlessly. He got up an bowed.

"As you wish… Young master." He said with an emotion Ciel couldn't place.

Sebastian got up and started walking towards the door when Ciel's voice stopped him.

"Wait… Stay with me tonight." Ciel said in a small voice.

Sebastian spun around on his heal with a slightly surprised expression on his face. When he was completely facing Ciel he could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I-… I just-…" Ciel's blush grew as he tried to talk.

"Young master?" Sebastian said curiously.

Ciel finally looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"Sleep with me... Sebastian." Ciel moaned needingly.

Sebastian smirked as a gleam came to his eyes.

"As you wish… Young master."

Ciel was getting more and more excited as he grew closer. Finally Sebastian was towering over him as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Ciel's. They both moaned at the contact.

"Se-Sebas—

Ciel jumped up. He was painting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Only a dream." Ciel whispered into the empty room.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Ciel jumped at the sudden noise.

"Enter!" Ciel said as he tried to compose himself.

Sebastian came in the room silently.

"Is something wrong young master? I heard you calling my name. Are you in any pain?" Sebastian said while bowing.

Ciel blushed.

"N-No. Nothings wrong." Ciel cursed himself for stuttering.

"Why are you so flushed young master?" Sebastian said while standing up and walking over to Ciel.

Sebastian placed his gloved hand on Ciel's forehead making him blush more.

"My! Young master you are burning up!"

Ciel slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine." Ciel said sternly.

As the moon light caught Sebastian's eyes he smirked.

"Oh! I think the tent under the covers says differently." Sebastian said smugly.

Ciel blushed scarlet. He doesn't try to cover it up knowing it will do nothing but make Sebastian feel more superior.

"Let me help you with that young master." Sebastian says while leaning closer to Ciel.

They're so close now. They can feel there breath on each others lips. Moments away from touching—

"BOOM!"

They both jump apart looking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Meyrin lays on the floor by the open door. She quickly stands up.

"SIR I GOT THE BOOKS YOU REQUESTED!" Meyrin shouted while blushing.

Sebastian stared at her angrily but a plan quickly formed in his head. He grinned.

"Meyrin why don't you come with me for a second." Sebastian said with false kindness.

He escorted her out of the room quietly. When the door finally shut Ciel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Ciel brushed his fingers gently over his lips. They tingled where Sebastian almost kissed him. The more he thought about Sebastian and the almost kiss, the more he thought about what those lips could do to him. He shivered. Ciel lied down on the bed. The touch of the sheets on his exposed skin gave him chills. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Thoughts of Sebastian and what he was going to do to him flashed through his mind.

"Mmm… Sebastian." Ciel sighs longingly as he pinches his nipples between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ahh Sebastian!"

"You called young master."

Ciel jumped, surprised he didn't hear Sebastian come in.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, lust clouding his vision, a smirk tugging at his lips. He stalked over to a flushed Ciel.

"It looks like my young master is in need of my assistance." Sebastian smirked while taking off his gloves.

When he reached the bed he climbed on top of a flustered Ciel. He leaned his head down and pressed his glossy lips against Ciel's.

"Mmmhhh!" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian started a trail of kisses down Ciel's neck. He kissing his way back up Ciel's neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Ahh… Sebastian please… nnh!" Ciel panted needingly.

"Wha-…ahh…what about the others."

"Don't worry about that young master. I took care of it." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

Ciel started wiggling under him.

"If you keep moving like that young master I won't be able to control myself." Sebastian grunted.

Ciel blushed but kept moving, moaning as he did so. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hands, pinned them above his head, and pressed his body to Ciel's.

He couldn't move.

"I told you to stop moving. Now you're going to be punished… Ciel." Sebastian said licking his lips.

Ciel shivered and awaited his punishment.


End file.
